


to be king (to be number one)

by cosmoscrow



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, BAMF everyone, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Deaf Bakugou Katsuki, EVERYONE GETS TO SAY FUCK, Everyone Roasts Katsuki, Everyone is a dork, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, HE IS YOU CANNOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE, Hard of Hearing Bakugou Katsuki, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izuku's Profoundly Low-Key Chaotic Nature, JUST A LOT OF PLATONIC FEELS, Luffy's Profoundly Chaotic Nature, Midoriya Gets To Say Fuck, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, OKAY THATS ENOUGH TAGS I THINK, Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Robin Being Perfect, Self-Indulgent, Shouto I'm So Sorry, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, also i do what i want, bakugou: says anything to midoriya, because i have an IMMENSE need for Izuku-Luffy friendship, cuz im bitter, except Endeavour, except Endeavour cuz he sucks, he gets so much attitude i promise you that, headcanons galore, i have found my niche and i WILL SIT IN IT, just because, listen, listen i adore this concept of him so much, lmao i literally almost forgot to tag him, ma'am PLEASE hold my hand, me holding midoriya and a spray bottle: psht psht SHUT UP, me: i love all my kids, mostly bc Izuku and Katsuki carry so much baggage oof, my city now, slaps fic: this story can fit in so much Friendship, so do the others bc they are teenagers what do you expect, so many shenanigans, this is just one massive crossover, which will be touched upon a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscrow/pseuds/cosmoscrow
Summary: Invited by the Hero Commission, Endeavour takes the arriving guests from Grand Line Academy under his wing along with the UA trainees. With the new and unexpected addition, Midoriya's internship experience with the current Nr.1 changes drastically as unfamiliar dynamics clash, pretty much tossing them all from one mess into another.Yet, despite the impending chaos and shenanigans and mysterious animosity between their mentors, Midoriya strikes up an unlikely friendship with the strange boy wearing a straw hat and his bright grin promising adventure and freedom. He and his friends and his mentor are odd, something else just lingering underneath their skins, but Midoriya follows the pull anyway – he wants to know, in their eyes, what it takes to be Number One.To be King.[or; the BNHAxOP Crossover that I've been obsessing about – experience Friendship & Adventure between unlikely teenagers, who share what life's like while goofing off, fighting villains and bickering which Hero is the best.]
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Monkey D. Luffy, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 43
Kudos: 213





	to be king (to be number one)

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!
> 
> GUESS WHO FINALLY HAD TO PUT THEIR FOOT DOWN AND BE LIKE "that's enough for the first chapter this was supposed to bE AN INTRODUCTION" TO THEMSELVES KAJBSKJDVH–  
> Yes. It is finally here, the first chapter to this clusterfuck which is now my beloved baby of a BNHAxOP Crossover. This is complete self-indulgence, My City Now Vibes, Canon can come grovel at my feet. I JUST WANT THEM ALL TO BE FRIENDS. The concept....delicious. So much friendship.
> 
> Fun Story, guys; this was supposed to be one massive One Shot, but I decided in a multichapter story in the end because 1) it's easier and faster to write, and 2) I'm impatient and I just wanna share with you guys already. Also, do you guys have any idea how much fun it is to write Luffy, especially in the BNHA setting? Endeavour will suffer from the sheer unpredictability of this kid, I'm howling, PERISH.  
> On another note, as mentioned in the tags, I will touch upon the whole Izuku & Katsuki Mess too, probably only briefly or else I'll risk taking the whole story over, OOF. Remember, what will be written on it will be my OWN take on what's on hand from Canon – do not solely base your opinion about it on my own (since it also contains a few personal things in it 'cause when will I never not write based on personal experience lmao damn).
> 
> ANYWAY, time to let the kids get rowdy and wreak some havoc with shenanigans and friendship feels – I can't wait to show you guys the different dynamics between each character! This is going to be such a fun adventurous thing to write, so I hope you all will be along for the ride! As always; let me know what you think in the comments! And thank you so much for your support and encouragement! This is dedicated to you as much as it was made for my own joy.
> 
> I wish you all a wonderful day and take care!  
> – Crow

* * *

When Midoriya entered the agency of Endeavour, all geared up and ready to grip another day by its horns, he was intercepted by Todoroki’s ever impassive stare and a rather off-handed greeting;

“Endeavour’s not very happy today.”

Well. If that’s not something to worry about. Midoriya could only answer with a dumbfounded “ _Huh?_ ”, communicating his perplexed expression with a nearby Bakugou, who only scoffed before rolling his eyes. Todoroki seemingly didn’t care enough to elaborate, favouring to fiddle with his gear instead, as the other two behind him held a rather impressive non-verbal conversation just with their eyes.

Midoriya’s eyes darted towards the two-toned boy, before flitting back towards Bakugou with raised eyebrows – _what was that?_

The blond’s gaze went to the ceiling, nearly rolling back into his head with a silent scowl – _how the hell should I know? I just got here._

Green brows furrowed with mild annoyance – _did you see them talk, though?_

A sneer of bared teeth – _no, the giant flaming bag of shit’s been holing himself up in his office._

Todoroki only turned his attention back to them in curiosity, when he heard Midoriya snort and choke on a short laugh. Bakugou only met his inquisitive stare with his own ever grumpy gaze. However, before Todoroki could question anything, the door to Endeavour’s office slammed open and the hero stomped out, face stormy with the flames twitching as if agitated. Behind him, Burnin followed after, completely unfazed by her boss’ temper, an impish grin already growing on her face when she saw the three trainees.

“Mornin’!” She greeted them with her usual energy, hilariously interrupting Endeavour, who had stood before the three teens and had opened his mouth for their impending morning lecture when his sidekick had beaten him to it. He shot Burnin an irritated glare, which she didn’t even bother to acknowledge much to his growing ire. Sighing forcefully, exhaling a few flickering flames on the way, he stared his trainees down.

“I’ve got news, everyone,” he began, watching their various reactions, ranging from attentive ( _Midoriya_ ), unreadable ( _Todoroki_ ) to indifferent ( _Bakugou_ ). “We’ll be sharing a portion of your training with another group.”

The responses were rather mixed:

“Oh?”

“Why.”

“WHAT?!”

_Teenagers, honestly_. 

They received a more thorough explanation on the way to the local Hero Public Safety Commission office; according to a tag-along Burnin, the Commission had invited an International Hero School located on Okinawa Island. Midoriya’s eyes lit up with a spark of recognition.

“Okinawa? That’s were the Grand Line Academy is!”

Burnin grinned. “That’s right! Turns out Grand Line Academy doesn’t solely operate within Japan, but have expanded their program globally. That’s why it has the largest international student population in Japan. People from all over the globe get drafted into their school!”

“That’s amazing,” Todoroki mumbled, walking alongside his classmate as a cool breeze passed. “They must have pretty talented people at their school.”

Midoriya nodded eagerly – it’s not everyday they get to meet international heroes or heroes-in-training, except for the few exchange students in their year group. He wondered idly what quirks they might have, if their culture around quirks differ from theirs, what their philosophies are, maybe they even have a different mindset influenced by their culture and society they grew up in, what if–

“If ya’ got somethin’ to say, speak up, Nerdbrain!” Midoriya yelped slightly at Bakugou’s rough voice invading his near maniacal muttering. Burnin cackled at their actions.

“This is gonna be fun!” She assured them. “This is a good opportunity to establish some networking skills, you’ll never know when they’ll come in handy to have certain connections.”

Bakugou scoffed, but remained silent otherwise, while the other two nodded in understanding. Todoroki turned his head slightly to Midoriya, who took notice of the movement and faced him with inquisitive green eyes.

“What else is there to Grand Line Academy?” He asked, genuinely curious. Midoriya smiled brightly at the question.

“Ah, they’re really amazing! I pretty much researched everything about them,” he began, gloved hands already coming up for an animated explanation. “They have the highest intake of international students, which is why they are pretty much a multicultural institute, which also extends to the teachers. Since they have so many students from all over the globe, they’ve turned the entire thing into a boarding school, I’ve seen a few pictures of their campus – it’s gigantic!”

Next to Todoroki, who’s been listening attentively, Bakugou snorted. “That’s because their Academies are converted Marine Bases.”

Two pairs of mismatched and green eyes regarded him curiously. “You know them too, Bakugou?” Todoroki inquired, sounding almost bewildered.

“The fuck do you sound so surprised for?!”

“K-Kacchan!”

“ _Ugh!_ ” Bakugou groused, obviously in no way equipped to deal with them both. “Grand Line was the next school on my list after UA, of course I know it!”

Midoriya’s big eyes widened at the revelation. “S-Seriously? Kacchan, that’s so cool! Lotsa people don’t actually know about Grand Line because it’s so far away and almost obscure!”

“Obscure my ass,” the blond muttered, “anyone who’s opened a damn history book should have a vague idea of it. Back then, when they shut down most of their Navy, they decided to convert their bases into schools instead at the emergence of quirks. The Government saw it fit to train quirks on some remote base where the case of a quirk-related catastrophe could be minimised thanks to the absence of society.”

“That’s pretty smart,” Todoroki hummed, hand raised thoughtfully to his chin. He looked back at the blond. “You sure did your research, huh.”

“ _What’s that supposed to mean, Icy Hot!_ ”

“That’s why they have such an influx in international students!” Midoriya’s excited voice burst in-between the upcoming ( _one-sided_ ) argument, completely willing to ignore Bakugou’s temper. “Their academies are pretty scattered at this point and operate under different names depending which country they were ordered to. However, as far as I know, they still work with the same education system as their main institute in Okinawa. It’s amazing! Some of them have even already upgraded to full-on universities and colleges!”

“Impressive,” Todoroki said, absentmindedly shoving Bakugou’s face away from sneering too close at him. “Bakugou, personal space, please.”

“ _I’ll show you_ –”

“We’re here.” Having been silent the entire journey, Endeavour’s sudden voice was enough to have them all pause – Bakugou and Todoroki comically froze in their place, the blond still gripping the other’s collar with Todoroki’s right hand half-frosted to his cheek as Midoriya stood a little further up front, adamant on avoiding the upcoming wrestling match, knowing it would be a scuffle he wouldn’t win; Bakugou was a biter.

The HPSC building towered over them, all high polished glass and modern contemporary architecture. Endeavour entered, holding the glass door open for them, except Burnin, who stood back.

“Already took ways off my time today, I better get back to work!” She waved at them with a bright grin, earning herself a nod from Endeavour. Midoriya reciprocated her gesture, waving back just a friendly, while Todoroki and Bakugou only lifted a hand in acknowledgement. Burnin walked off, retreating form still recognisable through the closing glass door. Inside, Midoriya could feel warmth wafting back into his cooled cheeks as he dutifully followed the Flame Hero through the lobby, until they were greeted by a small group of agents wearing crisp suits.

“Endeavour,” one of the agents greeted them, inclining his head politely. “A pleasure that you’ve accepted our offer to supervise our guests.”

“Naturally,” the hero half-grumbled, but was careful enough not to let his initial annoyance slip. Behind him, Todoroki only rolled his eyes, causing Midoriya to press his lips together to suppress a little grin. Bakugou, however, knew no shame and openly snorted.

“Please, let me introduce you,” the same agent gestured next to him, “to one of Grand Line’s most accomplished teachers, Professor Nico Robin.”

The three teens leaned forward slightly, each always a little further to see past the other, in order to see the woman stepping forward.

Professor Nico Robin was a tall woman with long black hair and warm brown skin. Upon her straight nose, sat a pair of orange sunglasses, which she nudged up to her hairline – her eyes were a deep cerulean blue, with a lighter blue ring near the edge of her irises. She was very beautiful, Midoriya thought, watching her fold her arms just beneath her chest, her short-sleeved, blue leather jacket creasing at the movement. Underneath, she wore what looked like a peach coloured, sleeveless turtleneck, tucked neatly within high-waisted dark purple pants, which flared wide at the ends and were decorated with lavender leather fringes. At the bottom, Midoriya could vaguely make out black boots with low heels and, what looked like, a dark purple cowboy hat attached to one of her brown belts crisscrossing over her hips. She smiled, soft and small, a gentle gesture yet there was an unreadable spark in her dark eyes, that had the freckled teen pay attention.

“It’s an honour to meet Japan’s Number One Hero,” she greeted Endeavour, intense eyes never straying from his face as she inclined her head, “Todoroki Enji-san.”

The man’s eyes narrowed dangerously, before flitting to the agent. “ _The_ Nico Robin?” He questioned through gritted teeth – the teens exchanged a quick glance.

“The One and Only, Todoroki-san,” the Professor answered for the agent, undeterred by the obvious animosity the hero seemed to harbour towards her. She was still smiling. The agent waved Endeavour closer, taking him off to the side with the other agents, holding a brief, hushed and glaringly private conversation, leaving the teenagers with the woman. She took the opportunity to take a better look at the trio and Midoriya flushed mildly under her piercing gaze.

“A-Ah, I guess we, uh, we should introduce ourselves?” Stumbling over his own words, he sent the other two a meaningful glance. The woman chuckled, apparently amused and Midoriya could feel his face heat up, bowing so fast and deep he nearly brained himself on the tiled floor below. “M-My name is Midoriya Izuku! It’s very nice to meet you, Professor Nico-sensei!”

“ _Idiot…_ ” he heard Bakugou mutter as Todoroki exhaled a stifled sound of amusement and the freckled teen just hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Thankfully, Todoroki shifted next to him in a brief bow.

“I’m Todoroki Shouto, nice to meet you.”

Bakugou only nodded, face serious. “Bakugou Katsuki.”

“Don’t be rude,” Todoroki jokingly chastised next to him, successfully ticking the blond off with his flat delivery.

“ _D’you wanna pick a fucking fight, Half-n-Half?!_ ”

Next to them, Midoriya resigned himself to another petty argument and internally begged for at least one, _one single day_ , of peace. But today was not the day, apparently. However, another deep chuckle quickly shook him out of his internal lament.

“Just _Robin-san_ is quite enough,” Robin said, eyes twinkling with mirth, “at Grand Line we don’t particularly practise the whole Last Name tradition you have here.”

“O-Oh! Uhm, okay, Ni– I mean, yes, Robin-san,” he stammered, green eyes wide. Then, as if out of thin air, Midoriya pulled his trusty notebook out, immediately finding a blank page and setting his pencil ready. “So, is the First Name Basis just a general practise at Grand Line or does it have cultural merit?”

Behind him, Bakugou snarled, now glaring at the back of Midoriya’s head, but not relinquishing his grip on Todoroki’s collar, who only resigned himself limply to his fate. “Are you seriously nerding out right now?”

“He’s asking important questions,” Todoroki shrugged.

“About what, naming conventions?”

“Well,” Robin began, tapping a finger against her chin in thought, “we are a relatively multicultural school. Many countries don’t use the same speech pattern Japan has, so we made a few adjustments. I’d guess it’s a bit of both.”

Nodding along, Midoriya wrote her answer down dutifully, Bakugou’s dismayed screech of “ _Don’t just answer like that!_ ” falling on deaf ears.

“Pardon me for assuming,” the green-haired teen continued, tapping his pencil excitedly against his notebook, “but are you from overseas too? Your Japanese is impeccable, I can’t pinpoint your underlying accent.”

That made Robin raise a single brow, her smile widening by a smidge. “Impressive, not many can actually hear it.” Her eyes glittered at Midoriya’s slight preen from her praise. “Russian is my mother tongue.”

“Amazing! Do you speak any more languages?”

Robin smiles. “Fluently? That’d be five in total, a few more conversational.”

The boy in front of her went starry-eyed at her feat of mastering more than two languages, his classmates finally letting go of their childish fight to join the conversation, when Endeavour and the agents approached them once more. The hero didn’t seem any happier, regarding Robin with a suspicious glare yet holding his tongue either way. The agent’s mood remained unchanged.

“Professor, why don’t we take this opportunity to introduce your pupils? I’m sure they’re restless now from all the waiting.” The agent offered smoothly, leading the way down a hall. They all followed and Midoriya quickly stowed his notebook away, eagerly catching up to Robin. When they arrived at a nondescript door, it was suddenly yanked open from the inside, revealing a harried looking worker, her suit mild rumpled and black tie askew.

“Sir! Professor!” She gasped, looking close to tears. “They’re gone! _Again_!”

Their leading agent pulled a face. “Not again, that’s such a bad timing.” He brought a hand up to rub his temples as Robin leaned into the room and took in the sight of an open window, welcoming a fresh breeze that had the sheer curtains dancing softly.

“Oh my,” she mused, not sounding upset at all, which caused Endeavour to glare at her.

“This is amusing to you?” He growled, towering over the woman with the two inches he had over her. “Not only did your pupils defy orders, but it’s also a repeated offense? Are you even in control of them?”

The Professor didn’t look intimidated by him in the slightest – however, a cool glint had entered her eyes. “To be fair, Endeavour-san, I only told them to wait.”

The man looked ready to erupt into an inferno of rage, Todoroki had already taken an unimpressed step back, his friends following not a second after. However, the _real_ chaos began when the front doors to the HPSC building burst open with a cacophony of yells, screeches and boisterous laughter blending together into one glorious mess.

Out of habit, the three teenagers immediately took on battle ready positions, when an orange blur tried to bypass them. It was like time had slowed down as the ginger cat sailed over them, mouth tightly clamped on a…sandwich?

“Everybody’s seeing what I’m seeing, r-right?” Midoriya asked nervously, not sure what to make of this situation.

“A cat.” Todoroki supplied helpfully, now looking highly attentive at the appearance of a small furry animal. It seemed his daily meet-a-furry-friend quota had been fulfilled today.

“Is that a fucking sandwich?” Bakugou truly was asking the real questions here, looking decidedly perplexed at this ridiculous image. The animal whizzed over their heads, briefly landing on the face of some poor agent minding his own business, before scrambling for a way out.

“My sandwich!” A voice hollered from behind them. “ _Gum Gum_ –”

“No! _Shit_ , wait– _LUFFY NO_!”

“ _YOU MORON_!”

There was a distinct twanging sound and Midoriya only had enough time to turn his head around before someone collided with him and the others with all the force of a high speed bullet train. He’s sure he heard a few of his ribs crack. They landed in a heap, all pointy elbows, gangly legs and Bakugou’s massive grenade bracers digging into the most painful places possible. With an aching sound of pain, Midoriya managed to lean up onto his elbows.

“Wha-What..?” He slurred mildly, head still spinning.

“Hey cat!” The same voice called from the heap and Midoriya could vaguely make out what looked like a straw hat bound with a red ribbon. “That’s my food you got there!”

Wind rushed past Midoriya’s cheek when something cut through the air and with each second, his eyes grew wider and wider as he watched an _arm_ stretching and stretching and _stretching_ without any signs of stopping past his head. The arm seemed to reach it’s goal, if the surprised yowl was anything to go by, and shrank back into its original length so seamlessly, ginger cat following with a hand buried within the scruff of its neck. The arm snapped back into place, another hand coming up to grip the opposite end of the sandwich.

“Hey, let go! That’s _my_ food, go get yours somewhere else, I’m not sharing!” Complained the teen sitting amidst the mess, not looking any older than Midoriya himself – his black hair was messy beneath the straw hat, big eyes with such dark irises, one could barely make out the pupils. A scar stretched itself underneath his left eye and his wide mouth bared his teeth, as he tried to yank the sandwich from the cat’s maw. He only succeeded in ripping the snack in half and letting go of the cat, who immediately dashed off.

“Ugh, it’s not much, but at least its somethin’,” the teen pouted, but stuffed his half of the sandwich into his awaiting mouth anyway. He spat it out seconds later, much to Midoriya’s horror. “Bleh! There’s only salad in it!”

Looking up, he spotted the cat at the open window, the slice of ham from the sandwich hanging from its mouth. It seemed to glare at him victoriously before it vanished outside.

“My meat!” The boy screeched in manner as if someone had just died right in front of his eyes. “It stole all my meat!”

Before Midoriya could say anything (and maybe offer his condolences), a long leg wrapped in gear similar to his own came swinging down on the others head with a great _thud!_ , it made Midoriya wince. Connected to the leg, was another blond teen with a curiously curly eyebrow, looking absolutely furious.

“Are you _insane_ , you shitty Captain?!” He began to yell, continuously whacking the other with his heel. “Slingshotting us inside a damn building, we could’ve _died_ , asshole!”

There was a groan next to Midoriya and, what are the chances, _another_ green haired boy heaved himself onto his hands, three golden earrings tinkling gently with the movement.

“Man, I hate this,” the freckled teen heard him growl under his breath as he sat up, leaning back against his hand as he used the other to rub the back of his neck. Despite the yelling and the grumbling, the entire scene seemed so mundane, like it was an everyday occurrence, which Midoriya hoped it wasn’t, considering ones ribcage can only take so much blunt force trauma in the form of a whole teenage boy. For a moment, he was at a loss for words – but he could always count on Bakugou to have say in, well, _everything_ , as said blond popped up from the mass of limbs like a particularly angry looking whack-a-mole.

“What the hell was that, you assrag piece of shit!” He immediately thundered, hand coming up to spark off in both anger and warning.

“Bakugou,” came Todoroki’s sudden voice, all calm from his location underneath the blond, who finally took notice of him and the fact, that one of his heavily armoured knees was digging right into the other teen’s stomach. “Can’t…breathe…” Todoroki brought out with a slight choke, weakly pawing at Bakugou’s knee.

“Oh,” the blond shuffled over, effectively removing himself from nearly crushing his classmate, who slowly curled up on his side, trying his hardest not to lose his breakfast from the pressure he endured. The momentary peace was short-lived with how Bakugou proceeded to whip his face around. “You fuckers wanna pick a fight, huh?!”

His threat was met with a sneer from the curly-browed blond. “You’re the only one who seems to be looking for trouble, dipshit.”

Midoriya nearly fainted – why would anyone go around insulting _Bakugou_ of all people? That guy would detonate on the spot and make it everyone’s problem. Said guy’s entire face twitched into that one unhinged grin he always saved for his very blood-thirsty moods; Midoriya knew, he’s been a frequent recipient of it whenever he asked to spar with the blond (and that one memorable time where he accidentally shoot-styled him square in the face). Bakugou craned his neck forward, ugly grin baring his teeth.

“Oh _yeah_?” He challenged and the other blond growled, mirroring his movements.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he hissed.

“Oi, Sanji, I wanna fight too!” The boy with the straw hat whined before gleefully pointing at Bakugou. “I call dibs on Dandelion! He looks strong!”

“ _Dandelion!?_ ”

Midoriya had to do his absolute _hardest_ in order not to bark out an ugly laugh at the accurate description of the blond’s distinctively shaped hair. Todoroki, on the other hand, truly gave no shits on a terrifying level for someone so close within blasting reach. Plus Ultra, everyone.

“Fitting. I can see it,” he said, looking minutes away from a nap on the tiled floor.

Bakugou immediately zeroed in on him, sparking off violently as the straw hat boy laughed – a sound so childishly joyous, Midoriya blinked a little at the unapologetic display of genuine amusement. It was goofy and maybe even taunting, but somehow, he had to press his own lips together in order to quell the telltale tickle of a laugh in his own throat. _Infectious_ , he thought.

“ _Enough now_ ,” Endeavour’s thunderous voice left them all to pause in their current predicament. He loomed over them, his face one of calm fury at the childish and unprofessional display in front of him. “How _disappointing_ –” Todoroki flinched mildly against his will – “to see such _undignified_ behaviour of future heroes. How Grand Line Academy could–”

His condescending speech was promptly and rudely interrupted by an ugly snort from the straw hat. The lanky teenager threw his head back, raucous laughter exploding from his mouth, shaking his entire frame with his delighted cackles.

“What’s with your face, Old Man!” He jeered, hugging his belly as he kept on laughing, amused tears already gathering in the corners of his dark, dark eyes. “It’s on fire! On fire!”

Endeavour truly, for the first time in his life, seemed at a total loss for words and Todoroki stared at the laughing boy with something akin to admiration. 

“This is the best day of my life,” he muttered in slight awe and Bakugou immediately slapped his own hand over his mouth to cover up his cackle.

“Luffy, what the hell,” the green-haired teenager next to Midoriya hissed, “he’s a Pro, you idiot!”

“But Zoro, look! Flamebeard!”

Zoro made a choked off sound, turning his head away but his shoulders shook with unmistakable chuckles. Behind Luffy, the curly-browed blond repeatedly smacked him between his shoulder blades.

“Oi, oi, quit it,” he warned, his lips wobbling and curling traitorously at the straw hat’s gloating chants of “ _Flamebeard! Flamebeard!_ ”. Midoriya wasn’t sure wether he wanted to laugh or cry – were all Grand Line Students this fearless? Endeavour looked seconds away from erupting like a volcano. Number One Hero, yet subjected to the ridicule of kids a third his age. Todoroki thought it was a glorious day and perked up when he spotted pink flower petals floating through the air. Suddenly, Luffy’s chanting was abruptly cut off. Hearing Midoriya yelp, Todoroki finally sat up, eyes widening slightly when he saw two arms sprouting from Luffy’s shoulders, effectively covering the boy’s loud mouth.

“That’s quite enough now, Captain.” Robin said, arms crossed with the palms facing upwards like a blooming flower and mysterious little smile still in place. Her calm voice didn’t change in volume, but it seemed enough to get her students to stop with little to no questioning, it was actually kinda amazing. She lowered her arms, the second pair on Luffy’s shoulders vanishing in a flutter of petals.

“Ne, Robin, it’s funny though!” The boy grinned, crisscrossing his legs beneath him.

The woman regarded Endeavour with a short look, face unchanging before she turned back to her students. “It was a little funny,” she declared shamelessly, causing Endeavour to twitch at the thinly veiled insult. “Care to explain where you three have gone off to?”

Immediately, the curly-browed blond scrambled up to his feet and rushed to the woman’s side with pink dusted cheeks and stars dancing in his eyes. “Robin-san, we just went out for a snack, I promise! I brought you mochi!” His rough tone was unrecognisable with how he blatantly sweet-talked as he offered Robin a tastefully decorated goodie bag.

Luffy’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the treat. “Oi, Sanji, is this food–” he was silenced with a foot to the face. Sanji’s sweet, sweet smile had turned into a dark scowl as he pushed the other away with his foot.

“Shut up, this isn’t for you,” he barked before turning back to Robin, all smiles once more. “It’s for the beautiful Robin-san!”

Zoro rolled his eyes; “Disgusting.”

“What was that, Moss Head?!”

Midoriya startled at that.

“Man, shut up, Curly Brow!”

“Ne, Robin, we should go for food,” Luffy wheedled amongst the screaming match between Sanji and Zoro. “We went for sandwiches before, but the cat stole mine!”

The woman chuckled mildly. “Sounds like a good idea to get to know everyone over brunch, don’t you agree, sir?” She eyed their lead agent, who merely blinked at the chaos.

“That’s a fantastic idea,” he said – at this point Midoriya’s pretty sure he just wanted them out of the building _stat_. He can’t fault the man, they were making an absolute racket, with how the other two were still bickering ( _loudly_ ) as Luffy laughed along ( _also loudly_ ) and Bakugou stood by grinding his teeth, still looking like he’s out for blood ( _most likely_ ), hadn’t it been for Todoroki gripping the back of his shirt. Robin turned to Endeavour, a glint in her eyes.

“Shall we, Endeavour-san?”

The request seemed more like an order.

* * *

Later, the entire group found themselves seated at a large table in a small yet cozy cafe, interior decorated in a modern industrial style. A choice courtesy of Robin, who seemed smitten with the cafe’s idyllic exterior. A waitress with fins sprouting from her ears swiftly provided each and every one of them with a menu, pleasantly informing them of the breakfast choices and recommendations. Endeavour eyed the aesthetically exposed brick in the cafe with slight distaste as the others perused the menu.

Robin hummed thoughtfully from her place at the head of the table, right across from the Flame Hero, who sat at the other end. Her students were all seated to her left, Sanji having wormed his way into the seat closest to her, followed by Luffy and then Zoro, creating a sort-of barrier between the boy and Endeavour. The man had his students to his own left – Todoroki had seated himself first, before Bakugou roughly nudged him to side and promptly claimed the seat between him and Endeavour, something the man regarded with an irritated glare, which the blond deftly ignored. Hell, he even made a show of turning the volume of his hearing aid down just so he wouldn’t have to listen to him. Todoroki had only shrugged, internally smirking at the amount of attitude his father was getting. With no choices left, Midoriya had taken the seat next to Robin, smiling nervously at the woman, while grabbing his own menu.

Eventually, Robin closed her menu. “Sanji, what would you recommend?”

Midoriya half expected the blond to swoon again, but to his surprise, the teenager looked thoughtful while studying the arrange of meals.

“The Continental Breakfast platters come with good value and are pretty balanced, which is a plus,” he remarked seriously. “I think two of them would be enough to share with the whole group, and then each of us can order their own separate plate. I’d recommend the omurice, considering you can add your own choice ingredients to it. Simple, but a classic.”

He then pointed to Luffy with his thumb.

“The black hole can build his own sandwich with all the meat on the list.”

“Meat!” Luffy cheered. “I want all the bacon!”

“You’ll eat them out of house and home, idiot,” Zoro huffed next to him.

Robin seemed satisfied with Sanji’s thorough answer and turned her attention to her team’s host. “What do you think, Endeavour-san? Would that be satisfactory for you and your students?”

Before he could answer, Todoroki lifted his hand; “Actually, I’d rather like–” He didn’t get to finish with how Bakugou silenced him with the menu to the face.

“You’re not getting your damn zaru soba for breakfast, Icy Hot!”

“But I like soba,” came the muffled reply behind the booklet.

Midoriya laughed nervously as he gently closed his own menu, turning to Sanji shyly. “I-I think omurice sounds great!”

He received a small smile from the blond in return, obviously liking the fact his opinion was being taken into consideration. Endeavour harrumphed mildly, setting down the menu.

“I see no issue with it,” he muttered reluctantly.

“They better have good hot sauce,” Bakugou grumbled despite the interested glint in his eyes as he read the menu once more. Todoroki, now free from the menu keeping his face hostage, levelled him with serious look.

“Why must you forsake me like this, Bakugou,”

“ _Huh?!_ ”

Robin politely flagged down the waitress, relaying their order one by one, stopping Luffy only after he had asked for five different meats on his sandwich. It wasn’t after they had gotten their drinks, when Sanji leaned over the table slightly, catching Midoriya’s attention.

“Just as a warning,” he said in a low voice, amused twinkle in his eyes. “You better keep an eye on your food. Don’t be afraid to smack wandering hands away.”

“Okay?” The freckled teen gave him an incredulous look, leaning back into his seat and apprehension now clear on his face. Later, when the food came around, he saw the sense in the warning, when he watched Luffy holler at the sight of food and immediately swing his arms out to grab the first thing he could get his hands on as the waitress came down their way.

“Moron! Let the lady serve first!” Sanji and Zoro yelled in unison, bringing their fists down onto the teen’s head just as he stuffed the two bread rolls into his mouth simultaneously. Midoriya suddenly felt very afraid for his own portion.

A little shaken, the waitress served them their food and with a “ _Thank you for the food_ ”, they dug in. The plain omurice with tomato sauce Midoriya had ordered, mildly filled him with nostalgia; he hadn’t gotten the chance to enjoy one of his favourite childhood dishes in ages. He glanced to his right, seeing Todoroki eat his omusoba, the yakisoba-filled variation, with a content look on his face and next to him, Bakugou stoically drowned his omelet on its fried rice bed with a disturbingly bright red Sriracha sauce.

_This is nice_ , he thought, smiling slightly to himself as he reached towards one of the big platters to retrieve a slice of pomegranate for later. He almost didn’t notice the sneaky fingers inching towards his plate, when he yelped at the unexpected appearance – out of pure reflex, he slapped the hand away, causing it to retreat with a rubbery snap.

“Eeh,” Luffy groused through his mouthful of rice, much to Endeavour’s disgust. “I thought Heroes share!”

Midoriya blinked, “A-Ah, I wasn’t- I’m s–“

“Don’t apologise,” Zoro told him, “he’s got it coming.” As if to prove his point, he quickly grabbed the wrist of Luffy’s wayward hand coming a little _too_ close to his plate, all without looking. Midoriya swallowed down the apology, eyes still glued to the wriggling hand in the other teens grip.

“Your quirk,” he blurted, “it’s amazing!”

“Here we go,” Bakugou muttered derisively and Todoroki shushed him gently.

Big dark eyes blinked incredulously, “Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s pretty cool, right? I’m a Rubberman!” With a tremendously bright grin, Luffy hooked a finger into the corner of his mouth, stretching and _stretching_ it to impossible lengths.

“Incredible,” Midoriya awed.

“Interesting,” Todoroki commented.

“Weird,” Bakugou remarked, earning himself a pointy elbow into the side courtesy of his classmate next him. “ _Ow!_ ”

“ _Shishishi!_ ” With an odd laugh, Luffy unhooked his finger, letting his skin snap back, head wiggling slightly with the knock-back. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy! What about you, Broccoli Head?”

“ _Broccoli–_ ” Bakugou immediately covered his mouth, shoulders quivering, just as Todoroki decided to take a suspiciously long sip from his tea. Midoriya made an indignant sound at the unfortunate nickname.

“Uh, m-my name is Midoriya Izuku,” he stammered before smiling slightly as he gestured next to him. “And these are my classmates, Todoroki Shouto and Kacchan.”

Luffy crowed in delight, “Kacchan!”

“It’s Bakugou Katsuki, you asshole!”

The teenager only laughed, brushing Bakugou’s temper off like it was nothing. “You’re so funny, Kacchan!” He told him instead, only serving to infuriate the blond even more, who looked about ready to detonate and take everything within his vicinity down with him. Luffy pointed at Zoro.

“That’s my first mate, Roronoa Zoro!” The finger then changed directions. “And this is my cook, Vinsmoke Sanji!”

Said blond winced slightly, “Just Sanji is fine.”

At last, Luffy pointed at Robin, who just had taken a sip of her cup of tea. “And Robin is my archivist!”

“Archaeologist,” she corrected him gently.

“Right!”

Noticing the perplexed expressions on the group hosting them, Zoro easily shrugged with one shoulder. “He really likes pirates for some reason.”

The straw hat’s giggles were slightly muffled by the apple he had stuffed whole into his mouth. When he swallowed, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ne, Broccoli,”

“It’s Midoriya!”

“What’s your mystery?”

Midoriya blinked, “M-my mystery? You mean my quirk?”

He could almost feel Bakugou glaring a hole into his head, daring him to run his mouth again.

“Ah, well– I can show you later?”

“So secretive!” Luffy laughed, eyes bright with excitement as his hand reached for Robin’s plate, who only absentmindedly slapped his hand away. “Must be really strong!”

A nervous laugh wormed its way out of Midoriya’s quivering mouth, “I-I guess? We aren’t really allowed to, uh, display our quirks so casually.”

Sanji nodded, “Makes sense, since we’re in public. What about in school?”

“It’s against the rules to use your quirk outside of training,” Todoroki explained.

Zoro swallowed down his bite of food, blinking incredulously. “You guys have a rule?”

“You don’t?” Bakugou countered, shovelling the spicy omurice into his mouth. Luffy shook his head while grinning, sticky fingers scoring another bread roll.

“Nah, Grand Line doesn’t mind as long as we don’t maim each other!”

Four pairs of eyes landed on Robin, clearly requesting for an explanation. With a knowing smile, she lowered her tea cup, gently sliding her empty plate – when had she finished? – out of the way to fold her arms on the table.

“Our Academy takes great pride in receiving a multitude of students with the most colourful quirks imaginable,” she began, hand cradling her chin. “Since our campus is rather robust, we encourage our students to use their quirks in their everyday use to passively practice complete control over the most minuscule effects of their quirk.”

“Wouldn’t that be, uh– w-wasteful?” Midoriya asked, chopsticks in his hands twitching as if he was holding a pencil to take notes.

“Not at all – your quirk is an extension of your senses, it’s a natural part of you, embracing that fact grants you a much more open approach to training your quirk.” As if to demonstrate, a pair of hands bloom in front of Endeavour, deftly grasping the porcelain tea kettle to refill his cup. Robin’s eyes twinkled at the put-off expression on the man’s face. “Comfort in using your quirk breeds confidence and a desire to learn acute control. You’ll find more ease in using it in combat – physically and mentally, your body has completely gotten used to the notion of an ‘additional’ sense.”

“That’s–” Midoriya paused, his mind already absorbing all the new knowledge like sponge – “really cool? I’ve never really thought too much about it, using quirks for daily things. Todoroki-kun often chills our drinks when it’s warm! But you could warm them too when it’s cold, right?”

He smiled at his friend. Todoroki’s mismatched eyes flitted to Endeavour for a second before returning back to his plate. “I could, if I wanted to.”

The man’s eyes lingered on his son for a bit, but he tore his gaze away in favour of glaring at Robin. “A rather unorthodox practice of your Academy. I wonder what the cost for the collateral damages are,” he challenged almost haughtily. She didn’t rise up to it.

“Immeasurable,” Robin answered, frigidly pleasant smile never waning. Zoro and Bakugou snorted into their food.

Luffy cackled at the exchange, apparently endlessly and carelessly amused. It was sort of fascinating as Midoriya watched him; the casual use of his rubber quirk without a care in the world, his rather rude and improper disposition, yet never having any malicious intentions. It was like…Luffy just being, well, himself in the most natural way. Midoriya eyed the other two almost literally flanking the straw hat, smacking his wandering hands away from their food like it was a daily occurrence. All three of them fell into each other so naturally, the freckled teen couldn’t help the admiration flaring up in his chest.

Whatever bond the three of them had, it must run deep for them to be able to just pick up on each other so flawlessly, as if it were second nature. Idly, he wondered what it took to reach such a level, their guests didn’t seem any older than Midoriya himself. Must have been a rather extensive training, he presumed. Despite that in mind, he had found it rather odd that the three of them didn’t look like, well, _much_. Sure, Zoro and Sanji came off as a lot more intimidating than Luffy, but with how he’d seen them interact, they quickly fell into a more dorky category. However…he couldn’t help but stay alert, green eyes rarely straying from them, because there was _something_. Something just lingering underneath the surface, waiting, watching – he wouldn’t call it dangerous, but rather _unpredictable_.

_They’re strong_ , rang within Midoriya’s head. And he’s sure that his classmates have noticed too, with Todoroki’s attentive gaze and Bakugou’s rhythmic tapping of his finger against the table. They all had an itch, they all wanted to _know_.

_Just how strong are they really?_

Midoriya blinked when he noticed Luffy levelling him with an intense stare; something knowing swirled within those dark irises, shadowed by the brim of the straw hat.

“D’you wanna fight?” Luffy asked him then, jolly grin suddenly sharp with the edge of a challenge. Around them, the table had gone quiet, all eyes watching. Something sparked within Midoriya and as he exhaled, his eternal nervous buzz left with his breath.

“Sure.”

And like his laugh, Luffy’s glittering excitement was just as infectious, Midoriya could feel his lips wobble into a genuine grin. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

In the end, Luffy somehow managed to nab a bite from Bakugou’s plate ( _much to Midoriya’s horror_ ), but only because the blond actually allowed him ( _increasing Midoriya’s concern tenfold and even Todoroki began to shift uncomfortably_ ).

They only relaxed after Luffy started screeching about his mouth being on fire and seeing Bakugou’s nasty little haughty smirk. They should’ve known.

Meanwhile, Robin smiled from her place at the head of table, calculating gaze shining with, what seemed like, pleasant anticipation.

“I think it’s about time to see what the Number One has to offer, not?”

( _Show us. And let’s wreak havoc with goodness in our hearts and adventure in our soul._ )

**Author's Note:**

> [For All Things One Piece; come yell at me.](https://luscaina.tumblr.com)
> 
> I don't have a BNHA Blog cause while I adore the concept and the characters, a big chunk just irritates me and I'm just a Big Bitch but by god am I tempted so I can go hogwild with headcanons.


End file.
